thepokemongenerationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Into the Forest
'Into the Forest '''is the fourth episode of Ultimate Indigo. Plot -Ash, Rex, and Hope were walking in the forest.- (Ash): I miss Charizard. (Rex): Charizard? (Hope): The evolution of Charmeleon, the evolution of Charmander. -Suddenly Pikachu jumped onto the ground.- (Pikachu): Pika pi! (Ash): What is it? -Billy and Kid stepped our of the darkness.- (Billy): Prepare for trouble... (Kid): And make it double... (Billy): Team Rocket, gone pre-teen! (Kid): Stealing all Pokémon on the scene! (Sandshrew): It's been a while since he's been clean. (Billy): To detect all losers with in all nations... (Kid): To reflect all goodness with sensation... (Billy): Billy! (Kid): Kid! (Sandshrew): And a rip-off of Meowth! (Kid): We break the fourth walls! (Billy): Without any phone calls... (Sandshrew): Team Rocket! (Ash): Team Rocket gone broke? (Sandshrew): Eh... Sort of... Okay, Team Rocket's broke so they had to recruit kids! (Hope): That's low. (Squirtle): Squirtle. (Ash): Go, Pidgeot! Attack Sandshrew with Gust! (Sandshrew): It's Dig time! -Sandshrew dug into the ground. Pidgoet came from its Pokéball and attacked the surface of the hole with Gust. It closed the hole. Sandshrew appeared behind Pikachu and used Fury Swipes.- (Ash): Okay, let's do this- Pikachu, Quick Attack! Pidgeot, blow 'em away! -Pidgeot blew Billy, Kid, and Sandshrew away.- (Billy, Kid, and Sandshrew): TEAM ROCKET'S GOING BANKRUPT AGAIN! *TR Blasting Off noise* (Ash): Oh well... Hey look! A Caterpie! (Rex): I'll get it first! (Ash): No, I will! -Ash threw a Pokéball at Caterpie. Rex threw a Pokéball at a Weedle.- (Rex): Well, this one's better! (Rex's Dex): Weedle. Stuns enemies with its small horn. Caterpie. Small insect Pokémon. Very weak. -Suddenly a disrupting noise is heard.- (Voice): Beedrill, Twineedle! We'll capture this Nidoran! (Beedrill): *drill noise* -Ash and Rex crash thru the bushes.- (Trainer): Hi, I'm trainer Brooks. Now, go, Pokéball! -Brooks threw a Pokéball at the female Nidoran.- (Brooks): Good job, BD! (Beedrill): *drilling noise* (Ash): You have some impressive skills! Wanna battle? (Brooks): One-on-one? (Ash): Sure! Go, Bulbasaur! (Brooks): Go, Charmeleon! (Brooks' Pokédex): Bulbasaur. It bulb will bloom to create a flower. (Charmeleon): Char! (Bulbasaur): Saur. (Ash): Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf! -Bulbasaur sent a fleet of razor-sharp leaves at Charmeleon. Charmeleon burned them all with Embers.- (Brooks): Like a boss. Charmeleon, Fire Fang! -Charmeleon bit Bulbasaur's bulb. Bulbasaur charged up a Solar Beam. Charmeleon hid under Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur fired, and they both fainted.- (Ash): Go, Caterpie! (Brooks): Time to troll with Beedrill! -Beedrill Twinneedle'd Caterpie. Caterpie String Shot'd Beedrill, rendering Beedrill useless. Caterpie tackles Beedrill. Beedrill fainted. Caterpie was poisoned. It fainted.- (Brooks): Go, Zubat! You won't know what pain is 'til ya fight one. (Ash): Go, Pidgeot! (Brooks): Leech Life! (Brooks' Pokédex): Pidgeot. Uses its beautiful wings to outfly predators. -Zubat bit Pidgeot's wing. Pidgeot blew Zubat away with Whirlwind.- (Brooks): Go- (Billy and Kid): We'll get Pidgeot! -Sandshrew appeared from the ground and knocked out Zubat.- (Brooks' Dex): Sandshrew. Digs into the ground. Curls up if threatened. (Brooks): Go, Pikachu! (Brooks' Pikachu): Pi. Pika! (Pikachu): Pika! (Ash): I have an idea! Pidgeot, use Whirlwind on the Pikachu! -The two Pikachu were sent spiraling up in a tornado. They burst out like high-speed missiles. They Thundershocked Billy and Kid.- (Sandshrew): I'll dig an escape hole! -Sandshrew dug and Billy + Kid escaped in the hole.- (Hope): That was.... Sudden. ''To be posted... Category:Sierra Category:Pokémon Ultimate Indigo Category:Episodes